lotc_creature_indexfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleugal
The Fleugal Overview Fleugals, a beast that always hungers; dispose of these creatures while they’re small and young, for a mature Fleugal is a nuisance. The Fleugal is hideous and bares many rows of teeth within its maw, the larger they grow, the bigger reach they attain with their tentacles to consume anything living. Excerpt from a Journal of a Marked Man: “This creature, it preys on whatever it can slip it’s tentacles around, I stare upon it, feasting now, its multitude of teeth put to work as it feasts on a stray hound. It’s big.. too big for a mere city guard or even a professional such as myself- they better pay me extra.” A hermaphroditic creature which can reproduce once in it’s lifetime. They have an insatiable hunger and feed upon the filth produced by living and dying beings alike. Fleugal’s are practically immune to sword blows, regardless of whether they’re of aurum or steel. You must remove their tentacles removing its ability to eat and it will soon die. They shower their opponents with numerous tentacle hits Habitat A monster that can live predominantly near or within settlements, they normally favor sewers, waste dumps; anywhere with an overabundance of filth and/or corpses. ET Notes If you're looking for a monster to piss a bunch of people within a city off with, you found it. Considering an enormously threatening creature, at full size the creature is effectively 'The Blob', which has the capacity to destroy a city and become a world event. The creature is considered a high threat level at all sizes except diminutive, at which point all that is needed to do to go about killing it is to shear off its tentacles (Which may number from 4 - 20 at larger sizes). At larger sizes, the creature will be beligerent when confronted, lashing out at potential attackers and on occasion biting them. Due to its speed, at medium size the creature is very hard to kill (aka removing all of its tentacles). At the largest sizes, tentacles may take upwards of 3 hits to remove and are extremely dangerous due to the fact the mouth of the Fluegal is not the size of an average human. Playing a creature up to this size is ill advised unless you want a 10+ man event on your hands; it can destroy cities man, cities. As for loot, be generous if you want to be. Fluegals thrive on eating everything they see, and thus would often consume valuables which would find their way into its stomach. The possibility are limitless with rewards on this monster. A sample encounter for a Fluegal involves an unchecked sewer, and content citizens. Have the creature emerge as you like, snacking on small animals, and slowly building up to its city killing potential. Give the creature a time limit before it becomes the size you want it to be, and actively rp it (perhaps during night cycles) so players have a chance to stop the little devil. Category:Beast Category:Magical